


Agent Frost and penguins report for duty

by monsieur_scythebeef



Category: Penguins of Madagascar, Rise of the Guardians (2012), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Boss is Classified the wolf, Gen, Humor, Penguins of Madagascar sequel, Randomness, in which Agent Frost and the penguins went to meet their boss, in which Benedict Cumberbatch will be voicing the HQ Boss, so Benedict Cumberbatch gets a pair of wolf ears and a fluffy tail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 20:57:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2124486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monsieur_scythebeef/pseuds/monsieur_scythebeef
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Agent Frost became the supervising agent for the penguins overnight.</p><p>Naturally, they have to report to the boss, Sherlo- I mean, Classified the wolf, at HQ for a debrief. </p><p>Guess who did a cameo?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Agent Frost and penguins report for duty

**Author's Note:**

> So, the big news about Sherlock’s Benedict Cumberbatch voicing Classified, the boss wolf at North Wind HQ of the Penguins of Madagascar sequel,is out like a Smaug wildfire.
> 
> Of course, the penguins must report to him, since Jack- I mean Agent Frost - is their new supervisor.
> 
> Aaaaaand…I just had to run away with the idea. That, and I just wanted an excuse to give Cumberbatch a pair of wolf ears and a bushy tail.
> 
> Sorry if it looks rushed…’cause it kinda is. With lousy sound effects. couldn't get the bloody thing to resize properly either without pixelating it. Done by 3 bloody a.m. in the morning. =P

**Author's Note:**

> Fan comic also on my tumblr monsieur-scythebeef.tumblr.com.


End file.
